La rutina de nuestra amistad
by Ariadna
Summary: Hiro POV del común de los día a día con Shuuichi...


****

La Rutina de nuestra Amistad.

__

Por: Ariadna.

Ya se ha vuelto costumbre, una rutina.

Llegas acá, cargado de energía, a veces cantando, bailando o saltando de felicidad. Otras veces simplemente furiosos o frustrado, pero con muchas ganas de trabajar. 

Nunca faltan los disfraces, claro. Una banana, o una pila renovada. Lo que sea que refleje tu estado de ánimo.

Llegas un poco tarde, eso siempre. Haciendo un recuento de todo lo que _él_ te podría haber dicho en la mañana o durante la noche anterior. Podría ser algo positivo o negativo, pero chillas tanto y es tan común, que nadie presta la suficiente atención para saber la diferencia.

Sakano-san y K-san están sentados en la mesa de reunión. Sakano consumiendo un poco de té verde para relajarse y K limpiando su querida magnum, lo que hace imposible que el té verde funcione bien en Sakano. Pero aún así, conversan tranquilamente sobre el clima y tu continua irresponsabilidad.

Fujisaki ya está en el estudio, adelantando trabajo, pues nos conoce lo suficiente para saber que, como parte de la rutina, algo saldrá mal tarde o temprano.

Yo, por lo general, estoy arreglando las cuerdas de mi guitarra con expresión aburrida, pero sonrío al verte llegar.

Tú me saludas efusivamente y comenzamos los ensayos en lo que quedamos el día anterior…

Unas pocas horas pasan y puede que se nos presente la verdadera sorpresa de que no seamos interrumpidos ni una sola vez. 

¡Finalmente logramos terminar una nueva canción!

En eso llega Seguchi-san. Intercambia algunas palabras con K-san y un siempre nervioso Sakano-san y nos informa de alguna importante noticia. Puede que sea la grabación de un nuevo video clip, un premio en los rankings musicales, o una inesperada presentación en televisión. 

Cualquiera sea la alternativa, Fujisaki lanzará un largo suspiro y tratará de darse ánimos, y tú comenzarás a golpear las paredes por no creerlo, hasta que te detengo y te aseguro que las noticias son verdad.

Una nueva aura de energía se siente a tu alrededor, y nadie es capaz de mantener tu paso por el resto de la mañana… 

Al almuerzo nos obligas a no salir del edificio para seguir trabajando. Claro, eso sólo si no lleva alguien a invitarte a comer. Usualmente es Sakuma-san, pues suele dar vuelvas por el estudio cuando no tiene nada que hacer. A veces es Mika-san, que como siempre aparece para platicar sobre tu relación con _él_. 

A veces, con suerte, te dejas convencer y nos vamos todos juntos a la tienda de ramen que hay cerca de la compañía disquera. 

Durante la comida sueles balbucear sobre _él_ y te quejas porque nunca te invita a comer, ni te viene a ver en los descansos. Murmuras algo sobre tú ir a verlo a él después, y continuas comiendo.

Jamás haces caso de tus murmullos, sabes que _él_ se enoja contigo cuando estás sobre él en público.

Así siempre prefieres mi compañía. Reímos, ensayamos, le jugamos unas cuantas bromas a Fujisaki, quien se pregunta en voz alta porque no nos ha abandonado aún, recibe enseguida la amenaza armada de K-san sobre su cabeza, y olvida la idea tragando saliva…

Nada más importa mucho. Sabes que esto es cosa de todos los días.

Yo también lo sé…

Cuando por fin podemos irnos con el permiso de K-san, te invito unos tragos para seguir divirtiéndonos. Pero te niegas, siempre te niegas. 

Esperas encontrarte con _él_ en casa. Y estar con _él_, no conmigo.

Yo lo acepto, pues sé que lo amas, pero no puedo evitar deprimirme viendo como día a día, la rutina nos separa, nos encasilla en papeles que debemos interpretar, y que, comparado con _él_, nuestra amistad parece valer nada.

También sé que exagero, pero al no tener a nadie con quien hablar de esto, siento que la situación se agrava.

Y tú no te das cuenta de nada, de cómo me afecta todo esto. Me sonríes, creyendo que siempre estaré donde debo estar…

No notas… como nos alejamos… como ya nada es lo mismo. Como ya todo da igual.

-------------------------

Me despido sin replicar, y doy media vuelta al ver como te alejas. 

Pero… de pronto.

Todo cambia. Algo rompió la rutina.

-hey, Hiro!!

Giro mi cabeza y tú estás caminando de vuelta a mí. 

-¿qué pasa?

-cambié de opinión. – me explicas, acercándote más. – últimamente sólo nos vemos en el trabajo, no me parece justo.

-¿justo?

-claro. No es justo si no estamos juntos de vez en cuando. 

Parpadeo, aún sin entender.

-¿justo para quien, Shuuichi?

-uh… no lo sé. – él duda. – para nuestra amistad, supongo. – me mira a los ojos. - ¿no lo crees?

Me quedo estático un momento, pero reacciono y asiento. 

-si, lo creo. – comienzo a caminar. - ¿dónde quieres ir?

Me sonríes y aceleras tu paso hasta alcanzar mi nivel.

-¿qué tal ese lugar donde te regalaban una botella de sake por participar en el concurso de Karaoke?

-me parece bien… 

Al parecer si lo notaste, Shuuichi, y estás intentado dejar la rutina atrás. Creo que es lo yo que debería haber hecho en un principio, ne? 

No importa ahora. Me has asegurado que aún te tengo a mi lado. 

Es más que suficiente para mí, y para nuestra amistad…

****

Owari.

__

06/Octubre/2002

Notas: ¡mi primer fic de Gravitation! ^^ muy corto, pero quería escribir sobre amistad para variar un poco. Ya escribiré un poco de romance o alguna referencia a tal…

dedicado a mi querida amiga Joana, a quien espero poder mandar algún maldito día los videos de Weiß Kreuz junto con los de Gravitation para que vea algo de las series que tanto me obsesionan ^^U


End file.
